


Как Ты

by darkflame



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони = Стив?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как Ты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/383907) by [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse). 



\- Знаешь, - произнёс Тони, когда по-настоящему классное обезболивающее начало действовать, - у нас много общего.

\- Угу, - ответил лежащий на одном с ним матрасике Стив. Они находились в полевом лазарете бывшего парня девушки Тора, устроенном на расчищенном от обломков участке перед нью-йоркской публичной библиотекой. Терпение и Стойкость - розовые мраморные львы по бокам от них, с благодушным безразличием взирали на полу-организованный хаос, заполонивший улицы. Пусть и с опозданием, но Стив таки нагнал Тони, придя в то счастливое летящее состояние, что достигается исключительно применением сильных обезболивающих.

\- Нет, правда, - сказал Тони, ни капли не смущённый отсутствием реакции. - У нас обоих отцы были алкоголиками.

Стив на минуту задумался.

\- Ага. - На его живот опустилась бабочка и всё своё внимание Стив переключил на неё. Бабочка была очень маленькой и, наверное, просто не понимала, где находится. - Я не цветок.

\- И я не цветок! Видишь, ещё одна общая черта! - Тони заёрзал. Его связали после того, как он второй раз вытащил капельницу и теперь он безумно скучал - И... и нам не нравится то, кем мы были.

\- Я был крошечным. Меньше тебя. - Стив шевельнулся и бабочка улетела, - Красиво.

\- Да. Мы оба очень красивые, - согласился Тони, проигнорировав комментарий про "крошечность". - У тебя есть...волосы. И глаза, - он попробовал показать, что имеет в виду, но руки почему-то не двигались.

Стив нахмурился.

\- Тони, у тебя тоже есть глаза и волосы.

\- Именно! - Тони ухмыльнулся. - В общем, нам обоим не нравилось, кем мы были, и мы оба встретили этих... наставников? Людей, которые... ну, ты знаешь... не терпели нашу фигню. И они сделали нас лучше.

\- Да? Мой... - Стиву стало грустно. ему захотелось, чтобы прилетела новая бабочка, - мёртв. Его застрелили. - Стив тихо шмыгнул носом и вытерся об рукав. Об сшитый из твёрдой кожи с металлическими вставками рукав. - Ай.

\- И моего... Но я достал этих ублюдков!

\- Я тоже. Хм. Думаю, мы и вправду похожи.

\- Да! И люди думают, что я герой, а я совсем даже нет.

\- И я - нет! - Стив заулыбался. Эта игра начинала ему нравиться.

\- Я бисексуал! - выкрикнул Тони. Своим воплем он переполошил стаю голубей, но совершенно не удивил Пеппер, сидевшую на лестнице и следившую, чтобы броню железного человека не растащили на сувениры. (Совмещая приятное с полезным, она снимала происходящее для потомства и возможного шантажа).

\- А я - нет, - грустно признался Стив.

\- Ох, - Тони повернул голову, чтобы лучше его видеть. - А всё так хорошо начиналось! - Впрочем, не можешь победить - измени правила. - Ммм... Тогда мы совершенно разные! Вот у меня есть борода!

Стив просиял.

\- А у меня была! И её звали Пегги! - Стив приподнялся на локтях и поцеловал Тони, - Эй, Пегги, Пеппер, звучит похоже!

\- Пеппер - не борода, - возмутился Тони, - Пеппер! Скажи Капитану Америка, что ты мне не борода! Ой, подожди. Пегги была твоей бородой? - Тони ухмыльнулся. - КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА - ГЕЙ! - проорал он. И на этой радостной ноте его наконец вырубили обезболивающие.

Стив посмотрел на лежащего Тони, тяжело вздохнул, погладил его по щеке и лёг обратно. Сонно моргая, он перевёл взгляд на Пеппер, - Тони милый. Правда же, он милый? - после чего тоже заснул.

Пеппер очень старалась не захихикать.


End file.
